Our group is conducting research on the use of composting and bioaugmentation for the bioremediation of contaminated soils in Michigan. We used mass spectrometry this year to help us identify a group of pollutants in a contaminated soil from a Michigan Department of Environmental Quality orphan site located near Monroe, Michigan. Our GC analysis of samples from this site revealed a variety of known pollutants, however the identity of one group of chlorinated compounds was unknown. GC-MS was used to identify these pollutants which were the predominant man-made chemicals in the soil.